Jangan Pergi
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, gadis dari panti asuhan yang diadopsi penyalur pembantu rumah tangga dan baby sitter yang bertempat tinggal di ibu kota. Suatu hari, Hinata menjadi pengasuh bayi berusia satu tahunan yang merupakan putri dari seorang duda muda kaya. Seperti kata orang, cinta memang tidak dapat memilih, dan ia jatuh hati pada adik tuannya, Sasuke, pemuda yang sepatutnya juga menjadi tuannya.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Jangan Pergi—Don't Ever Say Goodbye © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S)**

.

.

.

.

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

**Don't Ever Say Goodbye…**

.

Ada sebuah kisah dari seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tahun yang berprofesi sebagai seorang pembantu rumah tangga dan _baby sitter_. Namanya Hinata. Saat ia menjadi pembantu rumah tangga, ia bisa berganti pekerjaan menjadi _baby sitter_—atau sebaliknya—jika para pengguna jasanya menginginkannya. Tentunya harus ada perjanjian antara para pengguna jasa dengan yayasan penyalur pembantu rumah tangga dan _baby sitter_ tempat Hinata bernaung.

Hinata berasal dari salah satu panti asuhan yang ada di Yamaguchi. Setahunya, ia tidak memiliki marga karena panti asuhan—tempat tinggalnya selama dua belas tahun—tidak mengetahui asal-usulnya. Seperti kebanyakan kisah yang pernah ada, Hinata ditinggal di depan pintu panti asuhan ketika baru dilahirkan. Waktu itu, ibu asuh Hinata tidak menemukan tanda pengenal apapun di tubuh Hinata selain mata _lavender_nya yang jarang dimiliki kebanyakan orang.

Saat Hinata berumur dua belas tahun, seorang pasangan suami istri yang katanya berasal dari Tokyo mengadopsi Hinata. Pengelola panti asuhan percaya kalau pasangan tersebut bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Hinata. Namun, mereka tidak pernah tahu jika selama ini Hinata dididik untuk menjadi seorang pembantu rumah tangga dan _baby sitter_. Ternyata, yang menjadi orang tua angkat Hinata adalah pemilik sebuah yayasan penyalur pembantu rumah tangga dan _baby sitter_ yang ada di Tokyo.

Jika keluarga yang menggunakan jasa Hinata memberikan liburan atau cuti, maka Hinata bisa berkunjung ke panti asuhan yang dulu menampungnya. Ibu asuh Hinata mengira kalau Hinata sudah menjadi seorang Nona Muda dari keluarga yang dulu mengadopsinya. Padahal, pasangan yang dikira menjadi orang tua Hinata itu hanya memeras tenaga Hinata untuk menjadi apa yang mereka mau. Tentu saja tidak hanya Hinata yang menjadi korban. Masih banyak yang senasib dengan Hinata.

Sebenarnya kalau Hinata mau, ia bisa saja kabur meninggalkan Tokyo dan kembali ke Yamaguchi. Dari Tokyo ke Yamaguchi—atau sebaliknya—hanya butuh waktu sekitar satu setengah jam jika naik pesawat terbang, dan sekitar empat setengah jam jika naik _shinkansen_. Tetapi, Hinata tidak melakukannya karena sudah betah dengan pekerjaannya di kediaman keluarga Uchiha—salah satu keluarga kaya dan terpandang di kota Tokyo.

Selain itu, Hinata mempertahankan pekerjaannya di Tokyo karena tidak mau mengecewakan ibu asuhnya di Yamaguchi. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi perempuan yang kuat setelah keluar dari panti asuhan sekitar delapan tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi Hinata harus pergi ke sebuah kamar milik salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha yang harus dibangunkannya. Hinata berjalan dari pavilyun—tempat tinggalnya bersama para pembantu lainnya—yang berdiri di sebelah rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Kemudian, ia masuk ke rumah utama melalui pintu belakang.

Dari dapur yang sudah ramai dengan para koki yang sibuk; Hinata berjalan keluar, lalu melewati beberapa lorong agar menemukan sebuah tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua. Setelah berada di lantai dua, Hinata harus melalui beberapa lorong lagi agar sampai di sebuah kamar yang ditujunya.

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih dan berdaun dua. Sekarang ia tampak mungil karena pintu di depannya lebih tinggi dua kali lipat dari tinggi badannya. Ia merogoh saku seragam _maid_ hitamnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang hanya dimiliki olehnya—selain pemilik kamar.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintunya, Hinata langsung memasuki kamar itu dan menutupnya pelan. Kamar itu gelap karena tirainya belum dibuka. Hinata berjalan mendekati jendela dan membuka tirainya dengan perlahan. Ia harus memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari cahaya matahari pagi yang serasa menusuk matanya.

Kini perhatian Hinata beralih kepada sosok yang masih memejamkan mata di tempat tidurnya yang didominasi warna putih. Hinata mendekat ke ranjang dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya ketika berada tepat di sampingnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga majikannya, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, bangun…" bisiknya.

Hinata memang menjadi seorang _baby sitter_, tapi bukan menjadi pengasuh pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun yang masih terlihat terlelap di ranjangnya itu. Setahun yang lalu, keluarga Uchiha menggunakan jasa Hinata sebagai _baby sitter_ untuk mengasuh seorang bayi perempuan yang ditinggal mati oleh ibunya ketika melahirkannya.

Sejak setengah tahun yang lalu, Hinata beralih profesi menjadi pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman Uchiha karena bayi berumur belum genap setahun yang diasuhnya harus menyusul ibunya. Sejak saat itu pula, Uchiha Itachi—ayah dari bayi itu—mulai menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitar. Pria bermarga Uchiha yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara itu menjadi pendiam dan lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya, menurut Hinata.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Uchiha Itachi sudah bisa merelakan dua perempuan yang memenuhi hatinya—selain ibunya. Walaupun ia masih belum mau untuk berumah tangga lagi di usianya yang masih dua puluh dua tahun. Setahu Hinata, para pria Uchiha kebanyakan menikah di usia muda karena mereka sudah mapan di usianya saat itu.

Setelah membicarakan anak sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, sekarang beralih kepada anak bungsunya yang masih menggeliat pelan di bawah selimut tebal.

Hinata yang sudah setengah tahun merangkap menjadi pembantu pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, bisa hafal kebiasaan Sasuke di pagi hari. Jika sudah manja seperti ini, berarti ada yang salah dengan cara Hinata dalam membangunkannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, ayo bangun…"

Dugaan Hinata tepat. Sang Uchiha bungsu itu langsung membuka matanya dan menyeringai tipis ke Hinata.

"Yang terakhir lebih enak didengar," kata Sasuke sambil mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk menyandar.

Hinata sudah mengerti dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini. Ia berjalan ke lemari Sasuke dan mengambilkan jubah mandi untuk Sasuke. Saat Sasuke memakai jubah mandinya, Hinata menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air di bak mandi Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke meninggalkan ranjangnya, Hinata membersihkan tempat tidur Sasuke dan menatanya. Kemudian, ia menyiapkan seragam sekolah Sasuke; lengkap dengan sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Itu beberapa pekerjaan yang rutin dilakukan Hinata setiap harinya.

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-_sama_ sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa, tapi kenapa masih belum mau untuk bangun sendiri?" tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Kalau aku bangun sendiri, kau tidak akan mendapatkan gaji tambahan," jawab Sasuke asal sambil membuka jubah mandinya dan memakai seragamnya di depan Hinata, membuat Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke terlihat begitu santai, seolah ia hanya sendirian di dalam kamarnya.

"Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kembali ketika Sasuke memanggilnya. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan diminta Sasuke; memasangkan dasi untuknya. Ia mendekat pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Tanpa disadari Hinata, Sasuke memperhatikan wajahnya tanpa berkedip—selalu seperti itu setiap paginya.

"Sudah," kata Hinata pelan.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap mata Sasuke karena tidak segera mendapatkan respon darinya. Biasanya, Sasuke akan langsung berdiri; menyambar tasnya, lalu pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Kalau sekarang, ia sedikit bingung karena Sasuke masih terus memandanginya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke meraih tengkuk Hinata dan menariknya pelan hingga bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sejak tadi diincarnya. Tangan Sasuke yang lain mulai melingkari pinggang Hinata.

Hinata yang mulai sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, mencoba mendorong kedua pundak Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Yang terjadi saat ini bukan kebiasaan Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata tidak bisa menebaknya.

_Ini tidak boleh!_

_PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan di pipi kiri Sasuke, membuatnya menghentikan tindakan beraninya. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Hinata bertampang ketakutan sambil menggenggam erat tangan yang digunakan untuk menamparnya.

"_Go_.._gomennasai_, Sasuke-_sama_…" ucap Hinata sambil menunduk dalam. "_Hontou ni gomennasai_…" Hinata masih terus membungkukkan badannya karena belum ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Setelah itu, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan menjauhinya.

_Apa dia marah?_

Hinata menegakkan badannya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan keluar pintu kamarnya. Hinata merasa sangat bersalah, juga takut. Hinata menggenggam erat tangan kanannya yang sampai sekarang masih terasa panas. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hinata benar-benar ketakutan.

_Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau menyapaku lagi?_

Tiba-tiba pandangan Hinata terfokus pada syal dan mantel yang masih tergeletak di atas ranjang. Tadi ia menyiapkannya bukan hanya untuk ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Sekarang musim dingin, seharusnya Sasuke tidak melupakannya. Ia menyambar syal dan mantel itu, lalu berlari keluar kamar agar bisa mengejar Sasuke. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa membuka pintunya, lalu kembali berlari tanpa melihat kanan kirinya.

"Kenapa lari-lari?"

Suara berat Sasuke membuat Hinata berbalik. Ia melihat Sasuke yang menyandar di tembok sebelah pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke-_sama_…" gumam Hinata. Air mata yang sedari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, kini mengalir di pipinya. Ia mendekat pada Sasuke dan sedikit berjinjit ketika mengalungkan syal di leher majikannya itu. Sesekali ia melihat pipi kiri Sasuke yang sedikit merah karena ulahnya. Muncul rasa bersalah pada hatinya, kemudian seketika air matanya turun semakin deras.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menangis, hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak mengerti penyebab tangisan itu. Ia juga sama sekali tidak tahu caranya untuk menenangkan perempuan yang sedang menangis. Biasanya yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke adalah sebaliknya; membuat perempuan menangis. Entah itu karena Sasuke menolak cintanya, atau karena diabaikan oleh Sasuke.

"Kunci pintu kamarku kalau kau keluar. Sudah sering kubilang, aku tidak suka kalau ada orang lain masuk ke kamarku," kata Sasuke datar saat Hinata memakaikan mantel hitamnya.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Ia merasa lega karena Sasuke tidak marah seperti yang sebelumnya ia kira. Ternyata Sasuke tetap menjadi Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

"Maaf…" ucap Hinata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa sangat bersalah kepada Sasuke. Tangannya gemetaran ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi kiri majikannya itu. Seperti sebelumnya, kini ia juga masih menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Tadi saya terkejut sekali. Saya—"

"Kau tahu, itu ciuman pertamaku," ujar Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya karena terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tapi yang bisa dilihat Hinata hanya punggung Sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Jantung Hinata mendadak berdebar-debar, dan wajahnya memerah mengingat ucapan Sasuke. Namun tidak lama kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah murung dan kepalanya menunduk sedih.

"Ini tidak boleh," gumam Hinata lirih. Ia segera menyadari siapa dirinya, dan siapa Uchiha Sasuke. Pembantu dan majikan. Gadis yatim piatu dan seorang Tuan Muda. Seorang perempuan yang tidak memiliki apa-apa selain nyawa yang masih dikandung badannya, dan seorang pemuda kaya raya.

Hinata kembali meneteskan air matanya. Bukan karena meratapi nasibnya yang tidak dilahirkan di keluarga kaya, namun ia menyesal karena telah menaruh hati pada seseorang yang tidak mungkin bisa dijangkaunya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan Hinata, ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengawasi mereka. Sepasang telinga seseorang itu juga tidak dibiarkan menganggur. Setelah Sasuke pergi, sepasang matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hinata yang sedang mengunci pintu kamar Sasuke.

.

**#0#**

.

"Selamat datang, Itachi-_sama_," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan ketika pria Uchiha berambut panjang keluar dari mobil _silver_nya. Pekerjaan Hinata tidak hanya menjadi pembantu pribadi Sasuke. Hinata juga menjadi pembantu umum seperti pembantu yang lainnya. Biasanya yang menyambut Itachi tidak hanya Hinata, karena pekerjaan itu dilakukan secara bergantian oleh semua pembantu wanita. Sore ini giliran Hinata.

Hinata membawakan tas kerja dan mantel Itachi, lalu mengekor di belakang majikannya itu. Ia meletakkan tas kerja Itachi di ruang kerja yang berada tepat di samping kamar Itachi. Kemudian, ia masuk ke kamar Itachi untuk menanyakan apa yang dibutuhkan majikannya itu.

Hinata keluar dari kamar Itachi setelah Itachi menyuruh Hinata membawakan secangkir kopi panas ke ruang kerjanya. Hinata keluar dari kamar Itachi dengan membawa sekeranjang pakaian kotor yang harus diserahkannya ke _laundry maid_.

.

**#0#**

.

Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan membawa segelas jus tomat karena ia tahu kebiasaan Sasuke di malam hari. Ia membuatkannya sebelum diminta oleh Sasuke. Hinata meletakkan segelas jus itu di meja belajar Sasuke yang sedang digunakan oleh pemiliknya. Tumben Sasuke baru menyadari kehadiran Hinata setelah Hinata berada di dekatnya. Kelihatannya Sasuke sedang banyak pikiran.

Hinata melihat layar laptop yang menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke.

"Kenapa memilih kuliah di fakultas hukum?" tanya Hinata setelah membaca beberapa baris huruf yang terlihat di layar.

"Aku ingin menjadi seperti _Aniki_," jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata memandang sayu Sasuke. Hinata melihat keraguan Sasuke saat mengisi formulir pendaftaran masuk perguruan tinggi itu. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke ingin menjadi seperti Itachi? Kenapa harus menjadi seperti Itachi? Hinata selalu bertanya-tanya.

Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke selalu bersaing dengan kakak semata wayangnya itu, dan Sasuke tidak pernah mau kalah. Namun, Hinata tidak tahu kalau Sasuke mulai terobsesi untuk menjadi seperti Itachi karena sejak dulu selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi yang nyaris sempurna dalam segala bidang.

Karena itu, Sasuke benci jika harus berkumpul bersama keluarga besar Uchiha. Ia sudah tahu kalau yang menjadi topik pembicaraan pasti hanya Itachi, Itachi, dan Itachi. Hanya Itachi yang menjadi kebanggaan keluarganya, juga keluarga besar Uchiha. Selama ini, Sasuke selalu merasa menjadi seorang Uchiha yang tidak berguna dan tidak diakui keberadaannya. Itachi terlalu menyilaukan baginya.

"Tadi sore kenapa kau keluar dari kamar Itachi?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Saya mengambil pakaian kotor Itachi-_sama_," jawab Hinata yang masih tetap berdiri di sebelah Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat ke arahnya dan menatap matanya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa Itachi juga? Kau pembantu pribadiku, seharusnya kau hanya melayaniku. Aku juga ingin disambut ketika pulang sekolah. Biar _maid_ lain yang menyambut Itachi. Kau tidak boleh mendapat giliran. Biar aku yang bicara dengan kepala _maid_."

Hinata melongo, karena baru kali ini Sasuke bicara begitu panjangnya dan tanpa jeda.

"Ta..tapi—"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau menurutiku? Kau ingin menggoda Itachi?" potong Sasuke cepat.

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sangat mengejutkannya itu, namun Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kau tidak sederajat dengan para wanita yang mengejar Itachi," kata Sasuke dingin.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia ragu jika Sasuke benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Mendiang istrinya adalah seorang ahli waris sebuah perusahaan besar. Sebelum menikah, Itachi sudah berpacaran dengan para Nona Besar yang cantik dan kaya raya. Mungkin sekarang Itachi juga akan mencari wanita yang se_level _dengannya," tambah Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Apa maksud Sasuke mengatakan semua itu pada Hinata? Tidak perlu diberi tahu pun, sebenarnya Hinata sudah tahu diri. Apa Sasuke mengira kalau Hinata yang hanya seorang pembantu, berani mencintai seorang Uchiha Itachi?

"Kau tidak pantas untuk Itachi."

Jika Hinata tidak pantas untuk Uchiha sulung, berarti ia juga tidak pantas untuk semua pria Uchiha. Hinata sudah benar-benar mengerti, Sasuke. Jadi, tidak perlu diucapkan lagi.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pantas."

_Sudah cukup!_

"Sampai kapanpun kau juga tetap menjadi Sasuke. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak akan bisa melebihi Itachi-_sama_, bahkan hanya untuk menyamainya." Hinata mencoba untuk berbicara dengan suara yang tidak bergetar. Namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba, bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis membuat suaranya terdengar aneh.

_Anak kecil?_

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. "Kau meremehkanku?" Suara Sasuke terdengar meninggi.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti Itachi-_sama_ atau pria Uchiha lainnya hanya agar mendapatkan pengakuan dari Fugaku-_sama_ dan keluarga besar Uchiha." Air mata Hinata menetes deras di kedua pipinya. Hinata tidak suka melihat Sasuke yang selalu berusaha untuk menjadi orang lain.

"Kau hanya harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke…"

Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke setelah membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke mendadak berwajah sendu ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan keluar kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuat Hinata menangis. Ia hanya tidak suka jika Hinata dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Apa salah jika Sasuke menginginkan pembantu pribadinya hanya melayaninya?

"Menjadi diri sendiri…" gumam Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar laptopnya setelah Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

**#0#**

.

Karena apa yang diucapkannya pada Sasuke, semalam Hinata jadi tidak bisa tidur. Ia sangat takut. Ia berpikir kalau bicaranya terlalu kasar. Ia hanya seorang pembantu, tetapi berani bicara seperti itu kepada majikannya.

Sebelum Sasuke berangkat ke sekolah, Hinata sengaja mendiamkan Sasuke. Sasuke juga diam saja dan sepertinya belum berani untuk mengeluarkan suaranya di depan Hinata. Jadi, tadi pagi Hinata benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya selayaknya pembantu keluarga Uchiha yang lainnya; hanya berbicara jika dibutuhkan. Hinata lebih parah daripada mereka, karena ia sama sekali belum menyapa Sasuke.

Hinata sedang berjalan di komplek pertokoan dan swalayan di dekat kediaman Uchiha. Ia menenteng dua tas plastik di kedua tangannya. Sepertinya ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang karena arah berjalannya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

Hinata sedikit mempercepat jalannya ketika ada sebuah mobil yang melaju pelan di sampingnya. Ia mengira mobil itu akan berhenti di sana, makanya ia melebarkan langkahnya. Karena mobil itu masih terus melaju, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat Sasuke di jok belakang—tanpa terhalangi kaca mobil—sedang memandanginya sambil menyeringai.

Hinata memperhatikan mobil berwarna hitam itu. Ternyata memang mobil milik keluarga Uchiha. Ia semakin yakin ketika sopir Sasuke menyapanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke turun dan merebut plastik berisi belanjaan untuk keluarga Uchiha dan meletakkannya di dalam mobil. Hinata tidak bisa protes ketika Sasuke menyuruh sopirnya untuk melajukan mobilnya ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Ikut aku," ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata untuk berjalan menuju arah yang sebaliknya dari arah ke kediaman Uchiha. Lagi-lagi Hinata belum sempat protes.

"Sa..Sasuke-_sama_ mau mengajak saya kemana?"

"Jangan terlalu formal," sahut Sasuke sambil menoleh ke Hinata yang belum terbiasa karena Sasuke terus menggenggam erat jemarinya. "Tanganmu dingin sekali, Hinata. Kenapa tidak memakai sarung tangan?" Padahal Sasuke juga tidak memakai sarung tangan, sama seperti Hinata.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Hinata bisa merasakan jemarinya yang gemetaran. Bukan karena menggigil kedinginan, tetapi karena Sasuke. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju komplek pertokoan tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun lagi. Setelah terbiasa, Hinata membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. Sesampainya di komplek itu, Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak mengerti arah.

"Makanya, jangan pergi ke tempat yang tidak pernah kau datangi…" kata Hinata sambil terkikik geli.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu jika tidak kau datangi," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai karena merasa menang.

"Kita ke sana," ajak Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan salah satu toko. Di depan toko itu, ada banyak _accessories_ yang dijual.

Setelah berdiri di depan penjual _accessories_ itu, Sasuke melihat-lihat beberapa cincin yang dijual. Bukan cincin dari emas asli, namun Sasuke tertarik untuk membelinya. Pandangan Hinata mengikuti tangan Sasuke yang bergerak mengambil sepasang cincin polos berwarna _silver_. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke sudah menyematkan cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil di jari manis tangan kiri Hinata. Pas.

Hinata hanya bisa merona, apalagi penjual _accessories_ itu hanya senyum-senyum melihat aksi Sasuke. Ibu-ibu itu bisa maklum karena pernah muda seperti mereka. Wanita paruh baya itu jadi nostalgia ke masa mudanya.

"Ini untuk sementara," kata Sasuke. "Kalau aku sudah punya penghasilan sendiri, aku akan menggantinya dengan yang asli."

Hinata memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang. Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di depannya, terlihat lebih dewasa daripada biasanya. Hinata mengambil cincin yang diangsurkan Sasuke, lalu menyematkannya di jari manis Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Entah kenapa, aku jadi rindu panti asuhan…" ujar Hinata saat berjalan pulang ke kediaman Uchiha bersama Sasuke. Sama seperti saat menuju komplek pertokoan tadi, saat ini mereka masih saling bergandengan tangan.

"Panti asuhanmu dimana?"

"Yamaguchi."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku ke sana?"

"Kau tidak pernah minta…" Hinata tertawa pelan setelah mengatakannya.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis yang jarang ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat mata _lavender_ seperti milikmu," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata penasaran. "Dimana?" Hinata terlihat begitu antusias. Terkadang Hinata memang masih berharap untuk bisa bertemu orang tuanya yang mungkin memiliki mata _lavender_ seperti matanya. Sayangnya, ia tidak punya petunjuk apapun tentang mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah saat di pesta ulang tahun _Otou_-_sama_."

Hinata menanggapi ucapan Sasuke dengan tertawa kecil. Hinata mengira Sasuke akan mengatakan kalau ia pernah melihat pemilik mata _lavender_ sepertinya di suatu desa atau melihat mata itu dimiliki oleh tunawisma yang terkadang tidur di stasiun kereta.

Kalau pemilik mata _lavender_ seperti dirinya adalah salah satu dari tamu majikannya, berarti tidak mungkin keluarganya. Itu yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Aku baru ingat, kalau semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga memiliki mata sepertimu…" Kali ini Sasuke terdengar begitu yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil lagi. Siapa yang tidak kenal keluarga Hyuuga? Hinata yang kurang berpendidikan pun tahu siapa mereka. Terakhir kali Hinata menonton berita tentang mereka di televisi, ada tayangan pesta ulang tahun ahli waris keluarga Hyuuga—seorang Tuan Muda seumuran Sasuke yang dipuja banyak kaum Hawa. Tapi, Hinata belum pernah memperhatikan mata mereka.

"Berarti aku beruntung memiliki mata ini…"

"Mungkin," balas Sasuke asal.

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau dipanggil Mikoto-_sama_."

Hinata yang baru memasuki pavilyun, sedikit terkejut karena kepala _maid_ sudah menghadangnya di dekat pintu kamarnya. Ia segera melangkah ke rumah utama keluarga Uchiha untuk menemui majikannya yang merupakan ibunda Sasuke. Kata kepala _maid_, Mikoto sedang menunggunya di ruang santai kediaman Uchiha.

Hinata mengetuk pintu yang tidak jauh dari dapur rumah utama di lantai satu. Hinata memutar kenop setelah mendapatkan izin untuk memasuki ruangan di balik pintu itu. Setelah masuk dan menutup pintunya dari dalam, Hinata berjalan mendekati majikannya itu sambil menunduk.

"Jauhi putraku."

Langkah Hinata terhenti. Padahal ia masih berjalan beberapa langkah. Nada suara Mikoto memang tetap datar, tapi sudah bisa membuat Hinata tidak berkutik. Sekarang Hinata tidak perlu bertanya lagi kenapa ia sampai dipanggil ke sana.

Hinata masih menunduk saat Mikoto berjalan mendekatinya dan memasukkan sesuatu ke saku mantelnya. Menurut Hinata, apa yang dimasukkan Mikoto ke sakunya berat sekali. Memangnya apa itu?

"Aku memberikan waktu untuk berkemas mulai sekarang. Besok pagi, kau harus sudah meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha."

Tanpa protes atau mengeluarkan suara lainnya, Hinata sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah tahu kalau ia hanyalah seorang pembantu. Tidak seharusnya ia mencintai majikannya. Ia segera menghapus air mata yang tidak bisa dibendungnya. Saat melewati dapur, Hinata ingat kalau belum membuatkan jus tomat untuk Sasuke. Mungkin malam ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya, yang terakhir kalinya dengan statusnya sebagai pembantu pribadi Tuan Muda Sasuke.

Seperti biasa tanpa mengetuk pintu, Hinata masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat kedatangannya terlihat begitu senang. Hari ini Sasuke sering menunjukkan emosinya melalui ekspresi wajahnya. Hinata beruntung karena bisa melihatnya sebelum kepergiannya.

Sasuke masih membaca bukunya sambil duduk bersandar di ranjangnya. Hinata tersenyum kepadanya sambil meletakkan jus tomat Sasuke di meja dekat ranjang.

"Belum ngantuk?" tanya Hinata riang.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hinata menuruti keinginan Sasuke saat Sasuke memberikan isyarat padanya agar duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sasuke menutup buku tebalnya dan meletakkannya di samping segelas jus tomatnya.

"Hari ini jusnya spesial. Kau harus menghabiskannya," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum lalu segera meneguk habis jus buatan Hinata. Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi, namun bibirnya sudah mulai bergetar. Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya. Itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya agar Sasuke tidak bisa mendengar isakannya.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Aku takut kalau kau meninggalkanku."

"Kau bicara apa? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Hinata membalas pelukan Sasuke. Semakin lama semakin erat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan kehangatan Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa, mendadak aku merasa sangat takut," bisik Sasuke. "Tetaplah di sini…"

"Iya," jawab Hinata lirih tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Hinata…"

"Aku tahu…"

.

**#0#**

.

"Aku mencintaimu…" bisik Hinata di telinga Sasuke yang masih terlelap.

_Walaupun aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu kalau kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama…_

_Cinta tanpa memiliki adalah cinta yang tidak terbatas…_

Hinata keluar dari kamar Sasuke ketika pagi-pagi buta. Ia meninggalkan amplop berisi sejumlah uang yang diberikan Mikoto kepadanya dan kunci kamar Sasuke di atas meja di sebelah ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum sambil memandang jendela kamar Sasuke yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini—di depan pavilyun. Di tengah derasnya salju yang turun, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang kediaman Uchiha.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_…"

_Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal…_

_Selama kita masih bisa bernafas, selama kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama… maka masih ada kemungkinan untuk kita bisa berjumpa lagi. Karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal…_

.

.

.

Saat membuka matanya, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk ketika Hinata sudah tidak berada di dekapannya. Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu berlari menuju pavilyun.

"Mana Hinata?" tanyanya pada kepala _maid_.

"Mulai hari ini, Hinata sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi," jawab kepala _maid_ penuh hormat.

"Kemana dia?" bentak Sasuke.

Kepala _maid_ menunduk lalu sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Saya tidak tahu, Sasuke-_sama_."

Dalam emosinya yang sedang kacau, Sasuke berlari ke kamarnya. Ia jadi teringat akan Yamaguchi—dimana panti asuhan Hinata berada. Hinata sebatang kara. Hinata tidak memiliki siapapun di Tokyo. Hinata pasti akan pergi ke Yamaguchi. Hinata pasti ke stasiun kereta, batin Sasuke.

Setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya, Sasuke berjalan ke tempat parkir, lalu segera melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju stasiun.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan penampilannya. Ia hanya memakai celana _jeans_ dan kaos berlengan pendek di tengah hujan salju yang dinginnya serasa menusuk sampai tulang. Setelah sampai di stasiun, Sasuke berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari sosok Hinata. Menurutnya, kereta yang akan membawa Hinata ke Yamaguchi belum berangkat.

"HINATAAA…!" teriak Sasuke di tengah kerumunan orang yang mulai memasuki _shinkansen_.

Sasuke terus berlari menyusuri panjangnya kereta, berharap akan menemukan Hinata.

"Padahal aku belum bilang kalau aku menyukaimu…" gumam Sasuke.

Bersamaan dengan kereta yang mulai berjalan, air mata Sasuke turun menyusuri pipinya. Perlahan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata…"

_Jarak paling lebar bukan karena kita jauh…_

_Tetapi, karena kau tidak tahu kalau aku mencintaimu…_

.

**~oOoOo#0#oOoOo~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Go koui, arigatou gozaimashita…**

**Sudah lama memikirkan cerita ini, tapi baru sekarang kesampaian untuk publish. Awalnya "Don't Ever Say Goodbye" akan saya jadikan fic multichap, tapi tanggungan fic multichap yang lain masih banyak.** *tahan… tahan…*

**Akhirnya yang dipublish malah fic gaje seperti ini. Saya tidak pernah bisa buat konflik, makanya gaje. Haha…** ^^v

**Oh, iya. Untuk genre angst dan hurt/comfort. Setahu saya kalau angst itu kesedihan yang mendalam tetapi tidak ada penyelesaiannya. Kalau hurt/comfort sedih juga tetapi ada bahagianya karena sudah di"comfort". Apa benar seperti ini? Menurut author lain? Kalau ada salah pengertian, mohon dibetulkan…**

**25-26 Januari 2011**

**Review?**

Kalau berkenan, silakan baca sekuelnya;** Jangan Pernah****…** ^^


End file.
